


Is This a Metaphor? No, It's a Child Thinking and Dreaming.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Apple Cookie is faced by a handful of adults. A handful of adults that don't get anything she says.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 6





	Is This a Metaphor? No, It's a Child Thinking and Dreaming.

We watched Angel fly into the sky, their wings glowing! I wish I had wings that glowed...

" Alright Apple, are you OK with just sleeping on the ground tonight? Since we don't have the sleeping bags." Big Man told me. I keep forgetting everyone's names! I don't care though, Big Man fits him. He's big and wears super tough armor! And a cape. " Apple Cookie, are you listening?"

" Yes I am!!! I don't care! But I'm not that tired! I'm super hyper see?" I jump up and run around and around Big Man SUPER FAST! " See? SEE?"

" I see... Ehm..." Big Man looks away. " Are you sure you aren't tired?

" Gee Knight, you sure don't know how to take care of kids!" Roll Cake says, stopping my running by picking me up, and putting me back down. Even though Roll Cake looks like 10 year old, I like him. He's super fun to tease too. He looks a lot like my friend, too. " Apple, it's time to sleep. OK?"

" I don't wanna'! I won't even fall asleep I'm so hyper!!! So what's the point?" I smartly tell him. Why can't bigger people understand? I'm full of energy! Plus, we didn't eat THAT long ago! I HAVE FOOD ENERGY IN ME! Roll Cake crouched down to my height (not that he needs to) and stared right into my eyes. " What, man-baby?"

" We're telling you to go to sleep Little Missy. You ought to listen to us, we're you're elders after all. Aren't we?" Roll Cake tells me very RUDELY.

" So what? You aren't Mommy, Daddy, OR Hero! You can't tell me what to do!" I tell him, like a total boss B)(Hero taught me that. It sounds epic.) " I'm my own 'Little Missy' now! Nobody is here to tell me what to do!"

Roll Cake sighed, and looked over at everyone else, they were all staring at him and I. He turned back and looked at me, putting his greasy little gremlin hand on my shoulder.( Ew, cooties!) Staring at me AGAIN. " Apple Cookie. You're right."

" Yeah I am!"

" Mhm!" He said so nicely, but he wasn't smiling. " We aren't your mommy or daddy, or that hero guy. We can't make you do anything, really. But we're still ADULTS, just like your parents. We want you safe, we want you healthy, we want you happy. And when we tell you that you should sleep, it's probably for the best, right?"

" I guess..." I say quietly. 

" Yeah. It's far too late for you to be up. Don't you want to be well rested for tomorrow? We're gonna' do lots of adventuring!" Roll Cake FINALLY smiles.

" We are?" 

" Yep! And the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner it is to the adventure!!!"

" Hmm... OK I guess..." I agree, BY MY OWN! I lay down on the grassy ground, and put my quilt over me. My quilt was made by... By... I don't remember, but it's someone super special!!! So the quilt is also super special! " Goodnight, Grandparents!"

" Good night, Apple dear! Sleep well!" Someone says.

" Night." Roll Cake says.

" Sleep well, sleep tight, don't let the monsters bite." Another someone says.

" Rest up." ANOTHER Another says.

" Hmph." The quiet teal haired lady said. 

I close my eyes and sing a song in my head. I sweet song one of my friends always sang to me.  
And finally my dream starts! I have a special talent, I remember every dream I have! Even the scary ones... Oh well!

In the distance I see Daddy and Mommy, running over to me. Everything is pretty pink and pretty blue and pretty yellow. They run up to me and hug me, rings on hand. They compliment me, hug and kiss me, it's amazing!!! XD!!! They pick me up and toss me into the air, I stay up there and float around, eating the candy floating beside me. (there's candy and it's super tasty OK) I'm having the bestest time of my life!!!

This is good. All my friends are here, all my family. No Jellywalkers, no separation. No 'struggle for survival' thing that people talk about. I don't see the problem with Jellywalkers. Roll Cake accidentally carried me when he fought them, they were pretty and purple. They smelled sweet, too. I saw one that looked just like Mommy, too! She was the most pretty out of them all. I can't wait to see Mommy again, Daddy too. They're both on a trip. First Mommy went on a trip. She has been for like, ever now. Even before I heard what Jellywalkers was. Then the weird stuff started to happen. Daddy and I moved in with his friend because our house needed a trip, but then we had to go because Daddy's friend went on a trip. So then we went to this pretty place with a beach and stuff. Daddy and I went swimming a lot there. Then the beach had to take a trip too. Then we met Hero, and Daddy said he had to go on a trip, and that Hero was my babysitter. Hero is on a trip now, I think. He's gonna' come back and bring me to Daddy. And Mommy. And the Beach. And Daddy's friend. And our house.

I hate trips. And dreams. And my friends. And Daddy and Mommy too, sometimes. They all leave for a long time without saying bye-bye.


End file.
